Sombras
by Aiko Buddy
Summary: Todo ser tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad siendo Hyuuga Hinata la viva prueba de eso. La aparición de Uchiha Sasuke, no obstante, le enseñará que todo tiene un límite y un precio. Asechada por las sombras no deben de haber deslices. A partir de ahora Hinata se verá envuelta en un mundo donde enamorarse será su mayor peligro. Ser correspondida, su terrible condena./ AU.
1. Prólogo

**G**enero: » Sobrenatural » Drama » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*–Hablan.  
*_Pensamientos, énfasis y/o citas.  
*«Recuerdos»_

* * *

** |Sombras|**

* * *

**P**rólogo

* * *

**C**ayó.

Brutal y fugaz, cual la estrella que era; _o había sido._

Podía sentir el viento desgarrando la piel de su rostro tanto como escuchaba el ensordecedor sonido producido por su caída. No demostraba ninguna emoción mientras descendía cada vez con más rapidez y mucho menos realizó alguna mueca mientras las plumas de sus alas se desprendían con espontaneidad y los huesos sólidos de ellas finalmente dejaban su espalda. Seguía reacio a dejar de mostrarse estoico, quizás demasiado ensimismado pensando en que era libre a pesar del dolor que para cualquiera hubiera sido insoportable, mas no para él. No en el momento.

Finalmente era libre de _él_.

No todo había resultado como lo había deseado. Hubiese sido mejor continuar con sus alas y lograr golpearlo por la espalda para tomar su lugar. Sus decisiones, sostenía, no eran las justas. No toleraba que se rompieran las reglas pero ahí estaba ahora, cayendo porque lo había hecho y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Había estado en un principio aterrorizado mas ahora que lo pensaba si no era el rey arriba, lo sería abajo. Formaría un reino más poderoso y desde luego más justo que el de arriba. En su caída pensó, desde el primer minuto, que si iba a parar en algún lugar en la tierra no lo haría solo así como tampoco habría nadie. Escuchó alguna vez de un tal Satanás, averiguó de él lo suficiente para afirmar que era, no un ángel caído como debería ser, sino un demonio y había muchos más que abrigaba. Se llevaba consigo a los mortales pecadores y los castigaba, sino los sumaba a su mundo. ¿Podría derrocarlo? Desde luego.

La velocidad aumentó pero se mantuvo impasible.

Entonces, _por fin sucedió_.

El golpe fue duro y ensordecedor, y, aún así, se levantó como si sólo se hubiese tropezado. Se sacudió las ropas con arrogancia e ignoró su sangre. A su alrededor sólo se veían el verde del pasto y las hojas de los árboles, y el marrón de sus troncos y de la tierra. Estaba desolado pero eso no le importó. Caminó con absoluta calma y elegancia, con el mentón en alto. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Recto. No era muy difícil ni él impaciente. Como la misma tentación si quería algo _ahí_ estaba seguro que lo conseguiría, a la buena o a la mala, pero triunfaría. Continuaba siendo una verdad que _él_ estaba arriba pero nada era definitivo cuando todavía podía seguir subiendo al cielo. Todo requería de tiempo y sabía esperar tanto como entretenerse u ocuparse.

_Satán_, pensó caminando con tranquilidad, _o_ _Madara. Quién seas, tu reino aquí no continuará._

Un tiempo más tarde su puño se estrelló con fuerza en la tierra elevándola y revelando para su satisfacción el más gran de los incendios. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron de forma inmediata.

* * *

_ [ **A**iko Buddy ]_

* * *

¡Hola gente!

Estoy con mucho, muchísimo, sueño así que voy a ser breve. La historia ya la había publicado, exactamente seis capítulos y sin el prólogo, pero como la quiero corregir decidí borrarla y para más comodidad comenzar de cero. Tengo los capítulos adelantados así que voy a publicar todos los lunes a cualquier hora aunque comience hoy con un prólogo y posteriormente el primer capítulo. Además les informo que cambié mi nombre, o saqué una parte y puse otra, por motivos muy buenos pero que me los quiero guardar.

Eso es todo y espero les guste cómo quedará "Sombras", la trama sigue siendo la misma pero los cambios se notan, puedo decir. Les quiero agradecer a quienes me leyeron anónimamente antes, a quienes me pusieron en favoritos y me siguieron así como a los que dejaron los más hermosos reviews. De verdad, me emociono mucho cada vez que entro a mi correo y veo un mensaje de FF, la sonrisa no se me quita con nada. Puede que sea una vaga, todo un "Dan", pero aunque a veces no conteste o no lo exprese me siento muy agradecida y contenta, ya que amo hacer esto y que me apoyen (única vez que lo digo así, última, me siento tan cursi ;n;)

Así, me voy al siguiente capi :D


	2. Capítulo uno

**G**enero: » Sobrenatural » Drama » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*–Hablan.  
*_Pensamientos, énfasis y/o citas.  
*«Recuerdos»_

* * *

**|Sombras|**

* * *

**C**apítulo uno

* * *

**L**os días repetidos innumerables veces, corrompidos por el cambiar de mi apariencia –aunque lenta– siempre presente, transcurrían sin interrupción alguna. Mentiría al decir que estaba bien con eso mas tampoco protestaba por mi poca afortunada vida, ni tenía pensado hacerlo. Algo que nunca podría ser es egoísta y preocupar a otros por mi drama personal no era exactamente lo que deseaba. Que mi situación fuese ajena para cualquier ser cercano a mí era una prioridad cuando mi personalidad implicaba pensar siempre en los demás, dejarlos a cómo dé lugar a ellos primero; y hasta entonces no rompí esa regla que me impuse a mí misma para poder hacer de mi existencia más soportable. Siendo tan pequeña descubrí que esa era mi única forma de proteger a quienes me rodeaban, y a mí. De modo que casi podía _imaginarlo_ frunciendo el ceño ante mis ideas, al igual que sospeché que aquello que rasgó en lo más profundo de mi corazón bien podrían ser las garras de un oso mientras sus ojos cuales luces me escrutaban sólo para apagarse y consumirlo consigo injustamente a _él_.

No era más que la media noche cuando abandoné esos pensamientos escandalosamente deprimentes y me mentí bajo las sabanas. Ciertamente, con el deseo de mostrarme ligera y normal al despertar –cien por cien–, ya que mañana era mi primer día en el último año de la preparatoria. No fue una sorpresa, sin embargo, que mis expectativas no fueran realizadas. Al igual que todas las demás noches hace dos meses desperté cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, con la luna aún reinando. No era que me sorprendiera pero la última costumbre comenzaba a volverse un fastidio, por muy raro que sonara viniendo de mí. Era desconcertante y doloroso cuando _él_ no iba a abrigarme, y espeluznante. Tenía el extraño presentimiento que no eran los últimos sucesos lo que recientemente me devolvían de las profundidades de mis sueños, como si alguien en mi habitación lo hiciera en su lugar. Sonaba absurdo cuando era la única acostada allí en mi cama y, si la consideraba alguien más, la oscuridad. Lo ignoré hace una semana y decidí que aún no había superado lo sucedido, pero la inquietud no desaparecía.

¿Sería acaso _él_? ¿Podría su alma estar devolviéndome mediante besos cálidos y que yo confundía con una brisa ligera del mundo de Morfeo?

_No, no, no, no y no._ Repetí hasta grabarlo firme en mi mente. _¡Hinata, esto no está bien!_

Desesperada en el momento por distraerme tiré las sabanas y me aproximé a mi escritorio. Debía pensar en otra cosa y rápido. Prendí la lámpara de lectura lo más aprisa que pude y, una vez mis dibujos y lápices se hicieron visibles gracias a luz, tomé una hoja comenzando la tarea de gastar la mina del lápiz en ella, moderando mi nerviosismo y ansiedad. Por debajo mi pierna saltaba y sólo después de unos minutos el movimiento disminuyó hasta desaparecer por completo. Hubiese suspirado aliviada de no estar tan ensimisma en mi tarea. Mi objetivo era tranquilizarme hasta que mi humor aumentara a bien y olvidara todo, por lo que debía despreocuparme pronto confiando en la sensación de placer que mi hobbie favorito desde los catorce años hasta mis actuales diecisiete producía en mí. Brujas, hombres lobos, ángeles, vampiros y hermosos paisajes lograba realizar con sólo un lápiz y una amplia imaginación. Simplemente era fantástico, tanto que el oso que rondaba cual nube negra en mis pensares habitualmente se extinguió. Lo había logrado y ahora estaba ocupada en lo que restaba para que el despertador sonara.

Antes de comenzar a alistarme logré inventar un vampiro, pues ya que nunca había observado alguno para saber su real apariencia inventar era la palabra adecuada. Lejos estuvo mi dibujo de ser un encantador vampiro como en la mayoría de las actuales películas o libros. Viéndolo aprecié que tenía una idea bastante trastornada a la reciente, en su lugar sostenía una imagen demasiado espeluznaste y oscura, sino dibuje bastante mal guiada por mi humor al despertar. _Claro que no,_ suspiré mentalmente agotada, _ir allí no tiene ningún sentido, ni te hará bien. No quieres llorar._ Sacudiendo mis ideas me adentré en la ducha cuando noté que el despertador ya había sonado, a ver si así se esfumaban mis fantasmas de una vez por todas. El agua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, limpiándola, me gustaba en exceso. Además imaginar que mi pasado se iba junto al jabón relajaba enteramente todos mis músculos. Más tarde me coloqué unos jeans azules, una blusa lila con estampado y salí por el pasillo conectado a mi habitación. Como único destino sostenía la habitación de mi hermano mayor a unos cinco pasos de distancia. Abrí la puerta que me negaba cualquier intento de avanzar y permití a mis fracciones relajarse una vez me topé con el paisaje de mi encantador hermano dormitando.

Dan y yo vivíamos solos desde que tenía catorce años. La muerte de mi padre, Hyuuga Hiashi, había cambiado radicalmente a mi madre volviéndola inestable y peligrosa, empujando a mi hermano a la idea de marcharse de la casa conmigo cuánto antes. Si bien en un principio me había negado a dejarla sola, de acuerdo con que a pesar de todo ella era mi madre, quien me había dado la vida y hasta ese entonces criado, no fue hasta que comenzó a golpearme que cogí la posibilidad que me brindaba Dan de llevarme consigo lejos de ella. Teniendo la ventaja de sus veinte años y las viviendas de amistades nos marchamos la siguiente noche. Variamos de casas grandes cantidades de veces hasta que Dan consiguió un empleo estable y terminó los estudios. Él había alquilado un departamento para dos personas en el décimo piso de un edificio hace cuatro meses cuando cumplí mis diecisiete. Nuestro ahora hogar. Aún así, pasando de su increíble papel de hermano mayor protector, de mi admiración por él, aún con veintitrés años no era más que un vago playboy músico disfrazado de profesor de arte. Mi mejor amiga lo repetía con insistencia y, aunque era verdad, lo hacía sonar como si fuese muy malo.

Sonreí amablemente mientras brillaba en mis ojos el cansancio a sabiendas de lo que debía afrontar ahora. Lo balanceé suavemente. Ese príncipe—no. Mi caballero de brillante armadura llegaría tarde al trabajo aunque él si quiera se inmutó ante el movimiento. Suspiré cansada y tiré de las sabanas. Como mi hermano tenía el sueño pesado sólo se abrazó así mismo entre sueños. Sus párpados yacían aún cerrados. Esta vez gemí con desesperación temiendo que él se negara a despertar. ¿Qué podría hacer para sacarlo del mundo de los sueños? Pensé cuidadosamente mis posibilidades. Tirarle agua no era una opción contando con que, seguramente, dramatizaría la situación como la última vez y en cuanto yo me sintiera mal él se sentiría peor. Levantar el colchón y por ende también tirarlo a él al frío suelo tampoco era lo más indicado, de hecho descarté semejante idea de manera instantánea pensando en una travesura que, se levantaría, sí, pero quién arreglaría luego el desorden.

Cansada de pensar comencé a actuar. Colocando una mano en su hombro mi hermano comenzó a bailar. Pensé que iba a funcionar hasta que lo escuché decir el nombre de una mujer mientras sonreía de una manera extraña. Me alejé con rapidez sonrojada. _¡Dan! _Odiaba gritar y por lo tanto no lo levantaría de esa forma. Así que opté por Shiro, mi fiel amigo y mascota. Dan odiaba al encantador perro y unas cuantas lamidas lograrían el resultado deseado. Entonces despertó. Juró un buen rato y saqué con prisa al perro de su vista antes de que él lo hiciera de una manera no muy bonita.

–Ese maldito perro –farfulló enojado limpiándose la cara. Desde luego mi hermano era encantador aunque cuando del adorable Caniche Toy se trataba todo encanto se drenaba–. Maldito perro tramposo. No te escondas detrás suyo –dijo con cansancio y enojo mientras se restregaba los ojos. Yo, sorprendida, miré hacia atrás y podría haber muerto de ternura. El inteligente animal se hallaba escondido detrás mío mirando atentamente a Dan. No pude evitar reír.

–No entiendo tu desprecio –dije divertida pasándole una camisa y pantalones–, si Shiro te quiere más que a mí.

–Quizás –comenzó–, porque fui yo el idiota que lo compró. –Me apoyé en la pared viendo cómo se abrochaba la camisa pensando si era por eso. ¿Pensaría el perro que él era su mamá? Pobre perro, sin ofender a mi hermano, aunque no, era un pensamiento tonto–. Además no hace nada. Come, duerme y caga –realizó un chasquido–. ¡Hermosa vida la suya! ¡Ese perro se aprovecha de nosotros!

–Él no hace sólo eso –diciéndolo con voz seria pero sin abandonar mi dulce y claro tono me aclaré la garganta para defender a mi pequeño amigo–. También cuida la casa –el orgullo corría por mis venas.

–¿Cómo? Si no sabe ladrar. –Oh, bueno. Eso disipó mi orgullo pero igual fue divertido. Prácticamente mi hermano peleaba con el inocente animal–. Y si llegase a entrar un ladrón lo más probable es que le salte encima, pero para jugar –sin poder evitarlo mi risa escapó persiguiendo a la brisa. Eso quizás era verdad.

–Sólo estás celoso, porque mientras él no hace nada tú trabajas. Pensé que te gustaba hacerlo.

–Sólo trabajaré hasta que encuentres empleo. Entonces renunciaré y me mantendrás –me sonrojé lentamente, rechazando el deseo de rodar los ojos. Había antes mencionado a una chica que ese era su sueño. Ella se rió pero su humor se vino en picada cuando vio lo serio que Dan estaba siendo. Como dije: era un caballero de brillante armadura pero playboy y vago–. Y ser maestro no es como pensé. Es genial, sí—no. Sería genial si no hubiera horribles adolescentes o si todos amaran el arte tanto como yo –se miró en el espejo y adoptó esa extraña mirada de ensueño–. Y mientras trabajas y yo hago de ama de casa podría formar una banda de rock.

–Sí –fue todo lo que dije mientras asentía contenta, antes de marcharme a hacer el desayuno.

Faltaba una hora para que tuviésemos que marcharnos. Tiempo suficiente para que Dan se arreglara y comiera a apuradas. Si bien yo era la mujer él pasaba aún más tiempo que cualquiera frente al espejo y dentro del baño pero al final parecía que sus esfuerzos daban resultados. Su ropa gastada y oscura junto a su trabajado cuerpo siempre atraían una que otra mirada. Los ojos celeste en compañía del negro cabello desordenado y su actitud despreocupada y encantadora como efecto lograban realizar suspiros de ensueño de parte de las mujeres. Muchas de mis compañeras de salón hablaban conmigo sólo para saber de él y yo siempre las animaba, incapaz de decirles que él no se interesaba en las mujeres de mi edad.

Cuando su bonito rostro estuvo en mi rango de visión el timbre sonó y fui por la puerta. Para mi sorpresa mis mejores amigos yacían allí.

–Hey, tostada. –Ese había sido un saludo, uno muy normal para mí. El hecho de que me haya sacado mi, ahora ya no tan mía, tostada demostraba cuán cercanos éramos.

A Kiba Inuzuka lo conozco desde los trece años y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. Fue la segunda amistad que hice cuando entré en la secundaria y era sorprendente lo mucho que nos conocíamos, como si fuésemos libros abiertos a nuestros ojos. Mi habilidad para observar y entendimiento ayudaba a eso también. Él era una cabeza más grande que yo y bastante guapo. Al igual que mi hermano adoraba el rock punk y su look lo apoyaba. Sus ojos estaban delineados con un negro bien oscuro y su desordenado y casi largo pelo castaño junto a un tatuaje rojo oscuro simulando una herida en su mejilla eran demasiado atractivos y lo hacían parecer un chico malo. Lo cual era, casi; al menos él no me dejaba decir lo contrario.

–Eso no está bien, Kiba. –La que ahora capté fue la voz Mizuki, mi primer amiga cuando me mudé a Tokio. Ella era una gran amante del arte y poseía en sí misma demasiada confianza. Muchas veces se vio en vuelta en problemas a causa de su espontaneidad, locura diría yo, o como decía "seguir su instinto", y eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que no se encontraba una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Mizuki era una mujer muy fuerte y hermosa. Compartimos por poco la misma estatura –siendo yo unos centímetros más baja–. Tenía el cabello ondulado de color rubio y los reflejos celeste en él le daban la idea de cierta pasividad, encajando perfecto con sus rosados labios y azules ojos. Su cuerpo no contaba con exactamente muchas curvas como el mío pero eso no impedía que varias personas la admiraran, pasando de los celos de Kiba. Porque, sí, aunque sea raro pero hermoso a la vez, mis dos mejores amigos son novios. Tienden a volverse cariñosos la mayor parte del tiempo frente a mí y sospecho que es para avergonzarme, sin embargo, me alegra que estén juntos y espero sea así por siempre. No había nada más agradable que admirar el amor que ambos se tenían. El amor en sí era agradable.

–¿Chicos? –pregunté mirando a todos en la habitación. Mi hermano y Kiba estaban sentados devorando la comida con ganas, lo suficientemente rápido como para que alguno se atragantara–. Debemos irnos.

–¿Ya? –la desilusión bailando en la voz de Kiba era típica en él. Considerando a dónde íbamos y lo mucho que odiaba estudiar no era raro aunque "mágicamente" le iba bien en el colegio.

–Sí –contestó Mizuki con una sonrisa levantando la mesa, empezando por la comida de mi hermano. Como toda respuesta ella adoraba molestarlo–. ¿Llegar tarde el primer día de clases? No hay problema. ¿Pero tener que entrar al aula para de inmediato estudiar? Nah. No suena divertido, además de que no queremos tener una mala vista de nosotros.

–Eso igual sería cuestión de tiempo, pero, se te olvida, no van a una escuela diferente. Ya todos los conocen y ninguna opinión es bonita –Dan sonrió burlón–. Veo que Kiba y tú ya han empezado desde temprano como para haberlo olvidado. Ojo, eso es bueno mientras no se acaramelen delante de Hinata.

Kiba sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y Mizuki se apretó los labios hasta conseguir sonreír, haciendo que todos sospecháramos de ella. Siendo la voz de la razón, con ellos siempre tenía que ser la responsable, les advertí que nos fuéramos. Todo sea para evitar una pelea entre esos dos. La venganza de Mizuki era densa y curiosa alrededor para todos como para fiarme. Rato más tarde caminábamos hacia el colegio tan lento que era desesperante y estaba segura que aunque corriera me saludarían con la mano sin acelerar el paso. Mi hermano podría habernos llevado con el auto que su mejor amigo le prestaba pero se negó ofreciéndose a acompañarnos. Me avergonzaba pero Dan, haciéndose el padre, comentó querer verme en mi primer día al igual que a mis profesoras de este año. Nada de profesores, sólo profesoras. Eso delataba sus intenciones.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la rejas de la gran escuela despedí a mi hermano.

–No, yo entraré...

–Llegarás tarde al trabajo –dije rápidamente con una sonrisa agradable–, y no harás de galán en mi escuela, no otra vez.

Suspiró vencido y vaciló un poco. Eso decía que se iría pero él era un gran mentiroso, no podía fiarme–. Bien, pero que ellos no te influencien –asintió divertido hacia mis amigos–. No corrompan a mi inocente y hermosa hermana.

–No corrompas a tus alumnos –Kiba no tardó en contestar mientras tocaba mi hombro y mi hermano se encogía de hombros–. Y tu hermana estuvo perdida desde el primer momento en que habló con nosotros.

Inevitablemente me sonrojé, pensando en los problemas en que me había metido gracias a Kiba y Mizuki. ¿Tenían que recordarme eso? Pero qué otra cosa iba esperar si Kiba se disparaba cuando estaba con mi hermano, y la cosa era mutua. De repente Mizuki tomó mi mano riendo y me jaló hacia dentro dejando atrás a su novio que, alcanzándola y besándola fugazmente, corrió hacia un grupo de chicos. Los tres podríamos ser amigos pero ambos querían su tiempo a solas conmigo e igual yo. Que ellos fueran novios no hacía de nuestra amistad más fácil para estar siempre juntos, porque siempre alguien a veces se sentía excluido. Yo era principalmente la que usaba un violín.

Saludando a conocidos y compañeros recorrimos, con lo que el tiempo nos permitió, el gran jardín del colegio. No era exactamente social pero conocía a gran parte de ellos ya que me mantenía más expectante que energética y hablando, lo contrario a Mizuki que saludaba a toda persona que se le cruzara. Era increíble como todos los años era lo mismo, mas qué iba a esperar. Gracias a ella había logrado superar mi inicial timidez y tartamudeo, –en parte– y eso era un gigantesco logro considerando como era.

–¡Mizuki! –Por instinto ambas volteamos hacia el llamado, más porque reconocimos el sonido de la voz. No era fácil olvidar la voz, o a la voz, del curso así como a su nombre cuando era gritado por casi todo el público femenino en el colegio–. Tan hermosa como siempre Hinata.

–Hola –dije tímidamente, asintiendo hacia él sonriente e ignorando el halago. Ryu podía ser el chico más popular y lindo del colegio por su cuerpo, su rostro y hasta por el rojo cabello alborotado pero a mí no me agradaba de manera romántica o cualquiera que no fuera amistosa. Me incomodaba de hecho su atención hacia mí cuando bien podría estar con otra mujer más bonita que yo. Mi cabello lacio azulado, al que aprendí a amar, podía ser la razón de su interés, también mis ojos perla o, para mi decepción, mis grandes pechos. Quizás le agradaba mi perfume favorito tanto como a mí o tal vez se había fijado en mis labios _cereza_ o en la textura de mi blanca piel. ¿Podía el aire alrededor mío ser inocente, como decían, y atraerlo? La tarde entera podría intentar descubrir qué de mí le agradaba mas podía ser cualquier cosa, como mi flequillo o el rostro, así como mi reservado modo de vestir.

Dejé de pensar mientras adornaba en la conversación amena de él y mi mejor amiga, y esperé paciente porque el timbre sonara. Cuanto antes tengamos clases más rápido nos iríamos, y si bien tardó más de lo esperado allí estaba el insoportable ruido logrando muecas de agonía y de felicidad, tal como la que bailaba en mi brillante sonrisa. Intenté tomar a Mizuki e ir tan rápido como pudiéramos hacia el salón donde nos darían las bienvenida pero mi amiga no estaba tan contenta como yo.

–Vamos al baño –dijo en cambio, haciendo notorio su sufrimiento. Quería convencerme y hacerlo no requería de mucho esfuerzo si he de decir–. Por favor. No quiero estar allí parada durante todo el sermón. No es agradable, principalmente porque no quiero estar aquí.

Tan pronto como suspiré resignada sus ojos brillaron. No compartía su opinión pero la grande sonrisa en sus labios rompió mis defensas cuando vacilante asentí. ¿No lo había dicho antes? No podía evitar complacer a otro. Si no soy feliz porqué no hacer feliz a los demás, pensé en un descuido. Mizuki se veía tan brillante mientras nos alejábamos hacia el baño que inevitablemente sonreí. Me encantaba ser la responsable de las sonrisas, sintiéndome útil para algo. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre entre risas me jaló hasta nuestra aula. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de portarme mal –lo cual ahora estaba haciendo y había hecho–, pero Mizuki siempre me arrastraba con sus travesuras.

–¡Hinata, linda! –Kiba nos había apartado asientos cerca de él, uno frente al suyo y uno al lado. Me senté en el del frente, así la pareja tendría más facilidad para estar cerca el uno del otro y yo no vería nada vergonzoso.

Esperé paciente mirando hacia el frente la llegada de nuestro primer profesor. Era ignorante a lo que mis amigos hacían desde ahora en más. Como bien dije: ellos eran pareja y necesitaban su intimidad. No podía meterme entre sus cuerpos a todo momento, sin contar que me sentía realmente incomoda y, aunque no siempre, ellos tenían celos de mí. Era una gran observadora y podía notarlo. Tanto Kiba como Mizuki encontraban difícil dividir sus tiempos conmigo y yo, bueno, tenía que soportar mi soledad para no incomodar. Tampoco era tan malo.

Aburrida, miré mi frente y mi derecha puesto que al otro lado contaba con la ventana. Quería descubrir a mis vecinos, por así decirlo, si bien difícilmente les hablara. De modo que sentado perfectamente recto y serio, con aquel aire sombrío se hallaba Aburame Shino. Mirando su nuca no pude ignorar la curiosidad creciendo en mí, ya que Shino me parecía especialmente interesante. A menudo lo encontraba en la biblioteca, él vivía prácticamente allí, rodeado de silencio y conocimiento. Escasas fueron las veces que entablamos conversación o cruzamos palabras pero la conversación siempre era interesante. Él despertaba en mí un gran interés y también su look era llamativo. Siempre con su polera negra, cubriendo el cuello de ésta sus labios, y sus gafas negras ocultando sus ojos mientras dormían sobre su nariz. Ese vestuario era completamente inusual. Desvié mi atención hacia una mujer sentada en mi costado. También la conocía pues crucé varias veces palabras con ella como conocidas, siempre hablándome con gran confianza. Pelirroja y agresiva. Su nombre era Natsuko, disfrutaba molestar a mi hermano y coquetear con los hombres solteros. Le gustaba el rock, las bromas y avergonzarme tomando provecho de mi timidez. Era, también, bastante sociable y amable. Siempre defendiendo y ayudando a cualquier persona que lo necesitase. De repente me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa que yo correspondí tímidamente. Comúnmente mi timidez volvía con ella.

–Buenos días –el saludo fuerte y amigable llamó la atención de la clase entera. Al fin el profesor había llegado y lo conocía: Asuma Sarutobi. Respondimos su saludo apagados–. Encantador recibimiento de mis peores alumnos –bromeó él, no obstante, nadie prestó atención a su humor. Más bien todas la miradas yacían clavadas en el chico que se hallaba detrás suyo. Alto, serio, y realmente apuesto. Sus ojos negros semejantes a dos posos sin fondo me atraparon de forma instantánea, eran demasiados intrigantes, demasiados oscuros. Su cabello no era ni largo ni corto pero sí negro, despeinado y puntiagudo–. Uchiha Sasuke –Asuma dijo de pronto con una gran sonrisa–. Espero no seas un problema como todos estos casos perdidos. Vaya a saber alguien cómo llegaron hasta acá.

Él se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el único asiento libre. Más pasos de él, más suspiros por parte de las mujeres de la clase. Intenté desviar mi mirada del azabache cuando el profesor comenzó nuevamente a hablar sin embargo nada de eso pasó. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos. Sentí la necesidad de huir de la mirada pero una sensación familiar y extraña me impidió la acción. Todos se callaron en el instante en el que se congelaron y sólo existíamos aquel extraño chico y yo, pero sólo hasta que apartó su mirada de mí y se sentó en el último asiento ubicado en la esquina apagada del salón. No existía la intención de alejar mi vista de él, tan cuidadosa como atenta. Era aterradora su sola presencia pareciendo tan sombrío, cual fantasma o demonio. Podría apostar a que era más seco que Shino Aburame y, absolutamente, mucho más intrigante. Había algo en él, a su alrededor, que me atraía; y no era bueno. Principalmente porque mi atención en él se creaba contra mi voluntad.

Volví a la realidad y de inmediato mi vista al frente, encontrándome con las gafas negras de Shino. Me sentía agitada y no insistí en conocer lo que no me convenía. Todo en él lo advertía, así que acepté sin vacilación ignorar la curiosidad que el nuevo estudiante me produjo. Pasé los suficientes años al margen como para poder conocer con una vista buena a una persona y por consiguiente leí la advertencia en sus ojos, el vacío en cada uno. ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba aterrada.

Imaginé paranoica su mirada cavando mi espalda durante toda la clase hasta el receso. Tenía que salir hacia mi gran descubrimiento y tomar aire fresco ahora que tenía la oportunidad, pues el desasosiego luego de esa extraña mirada ya no lo soportaba. Fingí una sonrisa como pude y apresurada me marché hacia la azotea. Cuando subí por las escaleras y di con una puerta, casi sucia y vieja, la abrí cuidando no dañarla por mi apresurado andar. Allí, rodeada de plantas coloridas de todas las especies, alcancé mi completa paz. Amaba esta azotea o, en realidad, el color que había en ella. La oscuridad que me seguía no tenía el paso allí por lo que podía respirar sin dificultad. Me apoyé en las barandas y miré hacia abajo, donde todos los alumnos caminaban con su charla, y yo respiraba tranquila. A salvo, pero sin poder olvidar.

¿Quién era ese extraño y porqué me había espantado tanto? Porque la escuché, la voz dentro de mí que gritaba insistente que me apartara de él, que no lo mirara, que no lo escuchara y que no me agradara. Sus oscuros ojos sin vida apagaron la llama de felicidad que había logrado. Pensé que me vio, más allá de mí, y eso me asustó. Sabía que estaba mal tener tanto rechazo por él pero era inevitable, aún cuando no sabía nada de quién pudiese ser no me podía arriesgar, no podría soportar sobre mí sus cuencas vacías una vez más. Fue como ver un horrible espejo.

Recordé en un descuido grave a mi padre, un recuerdo fugas pero no por eso menos doloroso. Las manos me temblaban mientras rememoraba mi gran pasado dentro de unas orbes negro. Quería llorar y correr pero mis ojos eran de hielo y mi espacio limitado. Antes de tranquilizarme apreté fuertemente la baranda en cuanto descubrí que si yo lo pude ver, él podía observarme.

De pronto, escuché:

–_La princesa está triste... ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?  
__Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,  
__que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._

Me congelé de manera inmediata. Los músculos de mi cuerpo, todos, estaban tensos y mis párpados inmovilizados lo más arriba que podían llegar. Volteé con miedo y lentamente, por si acaso ahí estaba tenía tiempo para escapar y dejarme creer que lo había imaginado, ya que a esa voz la conocía y la adoraba. Esa voz, no obstante, ya no existía.

En contra de mis deseos, continuó:

–_La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,  
__está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,  
__y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor._

_¿Neji?_ Pensé, pero no había nadie. Estaba sola y el hielo de mis orbes se derritió dando libre paso al desborde de mi dolor.

–No, no, no –susurré limpiando con rapidez mis lagrimas. Yo no lloraba. No podía hacerlo si alguien me podía ver. Resé porque no se viera ninguna marca cuando el receso terminara y por que a nadie se le ocurriera adentrarse en la azotea. ¿Qué les diría si me preguntaban? Sé que me sentiría lo suficientemente mal como para odiar su lastima o llorar por ella.

–Aléjate de ahí –salté del susto–. Es peligroso y te caerás.

_Esa voz,_ había sido lo suficientemente grave y hueca para espantarme. Después del sobresalto miré detrás mío, a la baranda floja, y caminé perturbada lejos de ella para más tarde reparar en el dueño de la voz y, como acto divino, descubrí al culpable de mi inestabilidad apoyado en la puerta debajo de una gran sombra, mirándome. Sus ojos continuaban demostrando su falta de vida y sus labios condenados a una misma mueca mantenían su rostro estoico. Abrí la boca pero ninguna palabra salió. Estaba embelesada con sus ojos o las ventanas de un cuerpo que había sido desvalijado. Me volví a preguntar qué tanto él podía ver en mí.

–Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó él mismo, con su profunda voz, pero no dije nada. En cambio, bajé la mirada ignorándolo con mi mundo interno cayendo junto a mi rostro. Timidez o miedo, podría ser cualquiera. Quería que se fuera, que se marchara y que no le contase a nadie de esto. Quería que fingiese no haberme visto ni haberme hablado. Aún así, me pregunté si me había seguido. Esperaba que no, esperaba que su presencia fuera sólo una casualidad.

El tiempo pasó lo suficientemente lento para que el timbre sonara. Uchiha seguía cruzados de brazos con la mirada fija en mi flequillo, que ocultaba mis ojos, haciéndome sentir desnuda. Imitábamos a las pierdas calladas e inmóviles pero yo estaba mucho más que incómoda, por lo que recordé las clases como excusa para irme cuanto antes. Así que avancé vacilante. Primero un paso, lento y tembloroso. Luego otro, y otro más, pero no eran sólo mis pasos los que se escuchaban allí. _Por favor_, pensé alarmada,_ que se esté yendo._

–Hyuuga Hinata. –Mi nombre sonó demasiado cerca y vi sus pies delante de los míos tan rápido como abrí los ojos. Como resultado mis párpados se alzaron y dejé respirar cuando levanté la vista y sólo encontré su cuello. En momentos como estos deseaba ser como Mizuki o Natsuko, y poder empujarlo sin ninguna vacilación y hasta con violencia–. Estuve esperando un largo tiempo por hablarte. Será entonces la próxima vez, si es que estás tan apurada como para irte ahora. Créeme cuando te digo, para que no me temas, que _no puedo morderte._

Antes de que lo empujara por el susto que sus palabras me habían producido, desapareció. Dejándome en soledad con el murmullo del viento y los gritos de un nublado cielo. No era una forma de decir que estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para ignorar cómo se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. _No_, al contrario, él sólo…

_Desapareció._

* * *

_[ **A**iko Buddy ]_

* * *

¡Desapareció! (D:)

¡Bien! Hasta acá llegué hoy y espero también mis ojeras. Lo único que se me olvidó decirles es que el rated cambió de M a T, y es que lo consideré innecesario.

¡Hasta el lunes!


	3. Capítulo dos

**G**enero: » Sobrenatural » Drama » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*–Hablan.  
*_Pensamientos, énfasis y/o citas.  
*«Recuerdos»_

* * *

**| Sombras |**

* * *

**C**apítulo dos

* * *

**E**ncontraba imposible moverme, incapaz de ver más allá de la puerta de la azotea que antes ocultaba el cuerpo de Sasuke; antes de desaparecer y de dejar más inquietud y curiosidad en mí. No lo iba a pasar por alto: antes de dejarme con más temor. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Necesité parpadear unas cuantas veces para saber que no estaba soñando pero, en el caso, no encontraba explicación. Él había pronunciado perfectamente mi nombre, presumiendo o demostrando así que me conocía quizás más de lo que me gustaría imaginar, sin embargo yo no recordaba haberlo visto antes ni siquiera en algún sitio abarrotado, pues jamás podría despistar unos ojos tan oscuros y semejantes a los míos. A menos, que nunca se halla mostrado materialmente hasta hoy aunque con una teoría como esa no hacía más que aceptar que no era normal; y no quería aceptarlo a pesar de acabarlo de ver.

No fue hasta unos pocos minutos después que corrí hacia la clase, ignorando la guerra interna de pensamientos que se llevaba a cabo en mi cabeza. Aún faltaba bastante para el fin de las clases como para congelarme con mis miedos y como toda respuesta no tenía otra opción que actuar. Sonreí como mejor podía hacerlo el tiempo que me restaba con compañía, reí junto a Mizuki y Kiba y espanté a Sasuke Uchiha de mi mente. Todo marchó bien mientras ignoraba el rincón oscuro del salón, escuchando cómo la mayor parte de mis compañeros hablaban ya mal del nuevo estudiante. Casi todos ofendidos por el hecho de que Sasuke los ignoraba, y aunque todavía temblaba al recordar su desmaterialización no me dejé caer en la locura, manteniendo intacta lo último que quedaba de mi fortaleza. Llegué a pensar mientras el profesor hablaba que quizás lo había imaginado todo. Quiero decir. ¿Cómo alguien podía desaparecer? Además el nuevo jamás me había mirado desde entonces ni daba señales de algún interés en mí. Mi miedo había sido tanto que tenía alucinaciones. La teoría tenía lógica pero no por eso me aliviaba.

Al final cuando el último profesor nos despidió pude respirar tranquila. Podía jurar que mi gran suspiro de alivio fue inclusive más audible que el sonido de voces mezcladas en el aula; y lo fue, porque Shino me miró atentamente. Pude notar su interés aunque sus ojos se ocultaran detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Él era tan observador como yo pero no tanto como para notarme extraña antes de mi gran suspiro. De modo que me volteé con rapidez hacia mis amigos para avisarles que me adelantaría, siendo la primera en salir del salón.

En cuanto atravesé las puertas de la entrada corrí tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitía. Quería llegar a mi casa y llorar, como siempre hacía por las noches. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, injusto para mi hermano cuando había hecho tanto para que yo sonriera pero algunas cosas no se podían evitar ni podían cambiar, por eso era mi debilidad la que más que nada odiaba y ocultaba. ¿Cómo era que aún podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no olvidaba mi pasado y vivía feliz mi presente junto a Dan? Él quería eso y mi padre también. Yo, sin embargo, lloraba. Todas las noches lo hacía. Entonces pensaba que estaba bien, liberar mi dolor estaba bien mientras nadie lo viera aunque había veces, como ésta, en las cuales no soportaba retener mis lagrimas hasta el fin del día. _Supéralo y sigue con tu vida,_ me decía, pero no todo era tan fácil como sonaba.

Reduje la velocidad hasta caminar cuando consideré suficiente la distancia entre mí y el establecimiento. Parpadee varias veces para que el agua no cayese de mis ojos y suspiré sintiéndome débil y estúpida. Mi madre me lo había dicho, mi padre en su debido tiempo también y Dan lo sabía. Siempre alguien me debía proteger. En el colegio Kiba y Mizuki, en mi casa Dan y de mí misma siempre lo hacía Neji, quien ya no estaba. Desapareció de la nada, en un parpadeo, en un solo respiro y en un desgarrador grito.

–Cruzar la calle sin mirar es peligroso. Tsk, porqué no prestas más atención, Hyuuga –escuché a alguien decir detrás de mí con aparente fastidio y volví a parpadear pero esta vez para comprobar que no lo había imaginado.

¿Cómo era posible que_ él_ me alcanzara con todo lo que corrí? No había reducido tanto el paso como para que alguien que caminase a una velocidad normal llegase hasta acá. Tampoco creía que Sasuke me estuviese siguiendo. ¿Con qué motivo? Respiré profundo y miré la calle frente a mí, dándole la razón en que hubiese sido descuidado cruzarla sin mirar pero no por eso olvidando que si me había seguido ahora también lo había hecho antes, y había acordado que eso lo había imaginado. Claro. ¿Cómo lo había ignorado? Esto también es producto de mi imaginación. _Ignóralo y camina._

–No voy a estar siempre cerca para advertirte –dijo ante mi silencio–, y tú, más que nadie, debes tener cuidado.

Dejé de respirar en cuanto repasé su anterior advertencia. Así que de eso se trata, mi subconsciente crea estas alucinaciones para protegerme, para que no vuelva a suceder _eso_ otra vez, lo que no explica porqué me lo advierte el nuevo estudiante. Acaso porque se parece a mí o porque se parece a _él. _Lo que sea no importa cuando se trata sólo de una alucinación. Esto es obra de mi imaginación.

–No seas estúpida, tócame y verás que soy de verdad –me sobresalté pero no le hice caso. Se supone que no estoy mentalmente bien y mi mente trata de engañarme. ¿No? Por dios, no quería volver a llorar mas no había deseo más ferviente del que se fuera–. La gente nos está mirando, pareces una loca. ¿Puedes al menos mirarme?  
–S-Si lo hago la gente que me mira, a mí –remarqué temblorosa–, pensará que estoy aún más loca por mirar el aire.  
–Te estoy diciendo que… –Antes de que terminara de hablar y desesperada por escaparme de él miré hacia los lados. Comprobando que estaba despejado me eché a correr otra vez. Si él no se iba a ir yo bien podía hacerlo. ¿Reto? ¿Orgullo? Si el usarlos no solucionaba el problema no lo pensaría dos veces antes de buscar otra solución, una que no echase más leña al fuego.

No miré hacia atrás ni reduje la velocidad. Corrí hasta llegar hacia mi edificio hasta perder el aliento. Muchas personas se me quedaban viendo preguntándose a qué se debía mi apuro. Yo ignoré a todo y a todos, estabilizando mi respiración mientras esperaba el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, antes de que yo avanzara dentro de él, otra persona entró al mismo y me jaló consigo. Olvidé respirar en el segundo en el que crucé mi mirada con una carbón. Las puertas se cerraron y en ese mismo instante Sasuke me empujó contra una de las escritas paredes y cubrió mi boca. Mirándolo con los ojos muy amplios descubrí enojo en su mirada y algo más, pero sólo eso. Algo más.

–No estoy en tu mente –dijo lentamente, como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña–. Lo que hoy viste fue un error que no volverá a suceder si cabe la posibilidad de que salgas corriendo. Ahora entiende esto: yo soy…  
–¿Hinata? –Miré rápidamente a mi derecha, notando que las puertas se abrieron recién por completo dándome la imagen de un niño encantador, y que conocía, mirándonos sorprendido–. ¿Son novios?  
–A-Ah –volviéndome a Sasuke noté en su mirada un "te lo dije" mas lo ignoré y decidí prestarle toda mi atención a cómo estábamos. Esta vez lo empujé lejos y salí del pequeño ascensor para coger al pequeño pelirrojo y decirle con timidez–: N-No viste nada, Toshiro-chan, y él no es mi novio. ¿Está bien?  
–¡Está bien! No le diré nada a Dan –gritó energético y despierto si bien la sonrisa audaz que quería, pero no podía, contener logró ruborizarme.  
–Están pidiendo el ascensor –interrumpió Sasuke insensible al pequeño–, es mejor que entres.

Cuando lo hizo y las puertas se cerraron me miró.

–Soy real –confirmó–. Ese chico me vio y es prueba suficiente, Hyuuga. ¿Ahora me escucharás?

En respuesta lo miré curiosa pero no por eso menos asustada. _Bien_, quise decirle sin embargo las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Él miró detrás de mí.

–¿Podemos hablar dentro? –preguntó señalando con el mentón hacia mi departamento, en lo absoluto lejos de ser una coincidencia que supiera que me pertenecía–. Para lo que te voy a decir necesitamos privacidad.

Lo pensé y recordé fugas sus antiguas palabras. _No puedo morderte, _había dicho y aunque el "no puedo" no era muy tranquilizador debía admitir que era algo. No parecía que mintiera pero eso bien se justificaba con mi inocencia, así que indecisa caminé hacia la puerta y busqué en mi bolso las llaves de la casa. ¿En qué estaba metida? En algo gordo, estaba segura, porque Sasuke no era normal. Estaba ahí conmigo confirmándome que podía desaparecer y aparecer cual fantasma. Increíble. ¿Podía esto estar sucediendo? Ni en mis más locas pesadillas había sucedido algo igual alguna vez y por consiguiente sólo podía confiar en la curiosidad que me producía. Sé que lo común sería correr de él espantada, y si lo pienso ya lo había hecho, pero desconociendo con qué trataba no había ninguna reacción prevista que pudiera realizar. Se podía decir que hiciera lo que hiciera no podría escaparme de él. ¿Por qué no hacer esto más fácil, aún temblando de miedo, haciendo lo que me pedía?

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta me permití respirar hondo. Existió alguna vez una reacción exagerada, tal vez, que ejercía cuando me hallaba muy nerviosa y estaba segura que en cualquier momento podría retomarla si bien desmayarme no era lo que más deseaba en el momento. _Respira_, me animé para distraer a mis nervios, _ya estamos aquí._ Para llenarme con un poco más de confianza decidí mirarlo al rostro y todavía nerviosa así lo hice. Él continuaba observándome profundamente con sus ojos carbón y su rostro de roca. Me tomé la libertad de hacerlo también. Llevaba encima unos jeans gris y una remera azul con estampado, incapaz de ignorarlo sus ojos eran de un profundo negro, tanto o más oscuros que su cabello, y en contraste su piel era blanco aunque no más clara que la mía. Era apuesto, una cabeza y media más alto que yo y superficialmente parecía más maduro que cualquiera de su edad. De pronto un movimiento por parte de él me puso alerta y aguanté la respiración. Retrocedí dos pasos de uno que avanzó.

–Iré al grano –comenzó serio–. La que debió haber muerto en aquel incidente debiste ser tú sin embargo no fue así.  
–¿Qué eres? –pregunté rápidamente a causa de la impresión que sus palabras me provocaron pero evasiva. Mis ojos me picaban y sabía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar–. ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un fantasma? –dije al azar histérica–. ¿Qué quieres?  
–Quiero que te calmes. –De nuevo, decirlo era fácil. Hablar no costaba nada, las palabras a veces no significaban nada, y las suyas lo demostraban–. Hyuuga, no sé cómo tratar con los humanos como tú, al parecer todo les afecta. Sólo quiero ser directo.  
–E-Estas… –limpié mis lagrimas aunque era inútil cuando aún no cesaban y lo mire con el seño fruncido–. ¿Estás bromeando?

Él se acercó a mí y aunque retrocedí esta vez fue más rápido. Me tomó por el antebrazo y limpió con los pulgares delicadamente mis mejillas. Lo dejé hacer pero hubiera preferido la distancia entre nosotros.

–Soy una sombra –me confesó despacio pero no por eso menos grave, seguramente atento a cualquier alarmante reacción mía. Como mi estado no varió continuó cauteloso–. Soy tu sombra –dijo–, desde que tu primo te salvó la vida he estado en todo momento un paso detrás de ti.

Levanté el rostro, lleno de culpa y terror, sorprendida. Podía decir también que ahora estaba algo a la defensiva, principalmente porque Neji me daba coraje y sea lo que sea una sombra no era bueno para mí. No necesitaba ser una A para saberlo. Iba a interrogarlo pero el ruido de la cerradura hizo que nos volviéramos a la puerta y cuando se abrió por completo y vi el rostro sorprendido de Dan, sólo ahí, noté no sólo que estaba sola sino que las lagrimas por fin recorrían mis mejillas.

–Hey, Hinata –susurró nostálgico y con una cansada sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Me limpié rápido las lagrimas esquiva y escuché que dejaba sus pertenencias en el suelo para poder abrazarme al llegar a mi lado–. ¿Por…? ¿Por qué lloras?  
Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza–. T-Tonterías.  
–Bien –me susurró–, eso es mejor a que me digas que tienes algo dentro del ojo –reí tristemente–. Hey, esperaba comer algo pero qué tal si adelantamos la siesta. Nada puede relajarte más que dormir y al lado mío ninguna mujer tiene pesadillas –Podía imaginarlo sonriendo–. ¿Qué dices? Los dos juntos en tu cama, calientes. No tengo que agregar que al lado mío todo está bien.  
–E-Eso suena convincente –restregué mis ojos en su hombro, sonriendo.  
–Para que te sientas mejor, yo siempre lloraba en el primer día de clases. Siempre me olvidaba que había que volver y el recuerdo era terriblemente doloroso –me abrazó con más fuerza–. Es mejor que nos apuremos a dormir o terminaré llorando yo.

Dan era un adulto disfrazado de niño, y muy maduro. Había tomado demasiadas responsabilidades para hacerse cargo de mí y lo seguía haciendo aunque siempre presumía la vagancia. Era una fachada, era él pero a la vez no. Sabía que jamás dejaría el trabajo para que lo mantuviera como decía y que le gustaba, de hecho lo disfrutaba mucho, todos los días. Algunas cosas cansaban pero antes del agotamiento existió una energía.

Recostada en el pecho de Dan pensé que podría coger el sueño mientras acariciaba mi cabello no obstante sólo conseguí recordar a Sasuke y su frío tacto, ya sea la piel o su modo de expresarse. Mi hermano y mis amigos gastaron días enteros convenciéndome de que la muerte de Neji no había sido culpa mía y cuando comenzaba a creerlo aparece él con semejante revelación. Sabía, tenía la certeza, que no me mentía. La muerte de Neji era mi responsabilidad. ¿Por qué un… una sombra me iba a mentir? ¿Por qué se me aparecía? Me pregunté entonces un poco más calmada. Sasuke iba a explicármelo pero su modo de empezar, aparentemente por su personalidad, no había sido el correcto. No podía enojarme con él cuando era, quizás, una cosa que no podía sentir; porque ya di por sentado que era un insensible. Recordar lo helada que había sido su mano apoyaba la teoría.

A la noche Dan pidió unas pizzas y tras comer y charlar de temas triviales, evitando el suceso de hoy, nos despedimos para dormir. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de mi cama con mi pijama puesto cuando noté el dibujo que hice a la mañana. Se trataba de un vampiro bastante desagradable o tenebroso, con unos ojos blanco carentes de vida que me miraba cautelosos. El nombre de Sasuke llegó en automático a mi cerebro y posteriormente me encontré entretenida dibujando sus ojos negro. Dibujando, borrando, dibujando y borrando, hasta que por fin me salió o al menos logró convencerme el dibujo. Aún así el resultado siguió siendo aterrador, ya que podía sentir que él me observaba con total atención, que escrutaba con provecho de mi ignorancia cada rincón de mi ser.

Fruncí el ceño y volteé la hoja. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Esto resultaba demasiado dramático hasta para mí. Yo no era así. Me gustaba prensar flores, comer dulces, todo aquello que fuera color de rosa así como la fortaleza, y me sonrojaba por cualquier cosa. Era una chica A aunque por mi doble esfuerzo y no había, al menos antes, noche en la que no me recordara tener confianza en mí misma. Supongo que me habían pasado demasiadas cosas y de esa chica no quedaba mucho pero aquello poco de mi antigua yo lo cogería y lo cosecharía en cuanto lo volviera a hallar. No quería seguir siendo tan patética como lo era ahora, con razón la gente me miraba con lastima.

Apagué las luces y me acosté en mi cama fijando mi mirada en un rincón oscuro y vacío de mi habitación. Esperaba poder quedarme dormida y sentir el tirón de mis párpados cansados cuanto antes pero en contraste comencé a mirar con atención, y en vez de sentir cansancio sentí curiosidad e inquietud. Sentí que alguien me miraba. Me volví hacia la pared y luego de unos eternos e incómodos segundos volteé bruscamente para mirar de nuevo aquel oscuro rincón si bien no vi nada más allá de la oscuridad. Suspiré y prendí la luz de lectura comprobando que no había otra presencia en mi habitación. Me decepcionó saberlo sin embargo al menos tenía la certeza de que el coco no estaba allí, pues ante tantas opciones lo prefería a él acechándome. Igualmente por precaución dejé la luz encendida y me acosté alcanzando en el instante en el que cerré los ojos los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar la luz ya no estaba prendida.

_Dios_. Eso era muy raro porque la bombilla no se había quemado, sino que alguien la apagó. Rápidamente pensé opciones lógicas. ¿El viento? Eso era muy estúpido hasta para mí. ¿Algún objeto que diera con el botón? Miré y nada, despejado. Además, quién tiraría algo ahí. ¿No sería yo sonámbula? No, ¿o sí? Podría grabarme pero luego de ver tantas películas paranormales la simple idea se me hacía escalofriante. _Te miro a ti, Mizuki._ Prefería ser ignorante a cualquier tema fantasmal o espiritual. Entonces, supe que fue Dan y que él me visitaba por las noches.

Como era aún muy temprano y mi costumbre de despertar a las cuatro de la mañana no había terminado dibujé. Dibujé una sombra de alguien en alguna pared. Me pareció gracioso que fuera la sombra del vampiro extraño de la otra hoja, la cual estaba dada vuelta para que evitase ver... sus ojos, los cuales me apuntaban. Esta vez sí me asusté si bien me convencí de que Dan lo había visto. ¿Qué otra cosa, si no, lo causó? ¿El viento? No lo creía, la ventana estaba cerrada. Paranoica miré la ventana para confirmar mis palabras y, efectivamente, estaba cerrada. Fue Dan.

Dos horas y media después escuché unos golpes en mi puerta. Reí.

–Pasa Dan –lo recibí con una sonrisa–. ¿Ahora golpeas?

En respuesta alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza, realizando la última reacción que había esperado de él. Mi sonrisa por poco se cae de lo que acababa de descubrir.

–Tú... –Sacudí mis pensares y seguí sonriendo–. ¿Por qué estás despierto? Dormiste. ¿Verdad?

–Claro que dormí –contestó rápidamente–. El sueño es esencial para mi buena apariencia, Hinata.

Me reí con un tono melódico, tan suave como mi voz. Él había tenido la idea de despertarme, luciéndose en su primera vez de levantarse temprano no obstante yo lo arruiné. Me sentí mal por lo que en un momento en el que no supe cómo fingí dormirme de nuevo. En ese momento Dan entró y me sacudió, acusándome de dormilona y vaga. Quería reírme pero estaba actuando, así que me aguanté. Fue cuando me empezó a hacer cosquillas que di un salto estallando en risas, pidiéndole que parara. Me sentí mal por un fugaz momento, si bien seguí riendo con él hasta que los dos caímos en mi cama rendidos y agitados.

–Kenta necesita el auto, así que hoy caminaremos –dijo de pronto, levantándose.

Asentí y después de eso nos preparamos para lo que sería un largo día. Largo día para mí porque tenía mucho que pensar, sobre la luz y el dibujo. Todo indicaba que alguien había irrumpido en mi habitación, quien efectivamente no era mi hermano mayor. El coco no existía y de hacerlo ya era muy grande como para ser una víctima de él. Podría poner una cámara y dormir con la luz encendida para saber de qué o de quién se trataba. Mas, como ya pensé, la simple idea de confirmar que se trataba de un hecho paranormal me aterraba.

Mientras caminaba hacia el colegio hasta pensé en que yo me estaba volviendo loca. Podía estar imaginándome cosas por dormir tan poco y esa última opción me pareció la más creíble, lo que no decía que fuera bonita.

–Hyuuga –prácticamente tropecé mas no caí por suerte. Claro que mi concepto de la suerte cambió en cuanto vi el rostro impasible de Sasuke otra vez observándome. Dejé notar mi sorpresa cuando recordé los sucesos del día anterior y los de esta misma mañana.  
–Entraste a mi habitación –intenté preguntar incrédula, pero no existía respuesta negativa. Había sido él. Sasuke fue el que entró en mi habitación, apagó la luz y cogió mi dibujo por… ¿Curiosidad?

¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! ¿El coco? ¿De verdad? Lo más parecido al coco y lo más real era Sasuke como para no haberlo deducido. Una sombra se había hecho llamar, un ser sobre natural que me acosaba. ¿Era eso? Porque de serlo era demasiado para mí.

–Luces segura. –Parpadeé. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Una sonrisa ayudaría a apoyarlo y en el caso lo hacía muy mal, aunque no soy quién para juzgar el humor. Podía asegurar que mi rostro era tan blanco como el de un papel aún cuando tenía una reputación con el color rojo–. ¿Quieres hablar? Porque no me importa qué es lo que piensas de eso.

Abrí la boca, perpleja, pero un jalón de su parte me sacudió lo suficiente para que las palabras se me cayeran. Me arrastró hacia un callejón y no me extrañó que estuviera al alcance juzgando el sitio en el que vivía si bien sí me pareció raro que estuviera vacío en vez de contar con sujetos de dudosa reputación. Un apretón, al parecer descuidado, de su parte hizo que me percatara de lo fría que se sentía mi mano bajo la suya. Un estremecimiento me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y miré nuestra unión curiosa. Sé con seguridad que la tierra no era el lugar que pisaba y sí el aire como para prestarle atención a su calor inexistente pero ese era el resultado de dejarse sorprender. Mi guardia era muy baja y él bien pudo derribar lo poco que de ella existía, por lo que no descubrí su mirada en mí ni la ausencia de movimiento.

De repente su mano giró en mi muñeca y en un tiempo tortuosamente lento logró filtrarla por debajo de su sudadera. Mis parpados se alzaron cuando él hizo que recorriera sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pecho, deteniendo el tiempo al mismo tiempo que mi mano lo hizo sobre su corazón. Quise apartarme pero él era más fuerte, obligándome entonces a notar que además del frío no podía sentir nada más debajo de ella, ni siquiera un movimiento. A través de sus ojos supe que intentaba demostrarme con la acción algún punto que no entendía. En un esfuerzo llevé mi vista y mis sentidos a mi mano de nuevo y concentrándome un escandaloso descubrimiento me asaltó. Humedecí mis ojos las veces que mi sorpresa tomó como necesarias y con vergüenza y silencio pregunté si podía hacer más. Su mirada me dijo lo suficiente para que con torpeza posara en su pecho mi oído. No podía prestarle la precisa atención de este modo por lo que su mano apoyada en mi baja espalda no ayudó, aunque eso no borraba un hecho indiscutible.

No escuché ni sentí en ningún momento el latido de un corazón.

Como si quemara me aparté de él tan pronto como conseguí, mirándolo atónita. El peso de lo que Sasuke era no lo había sentido hasta el momento, y no era exactamente algo agradable la sensación que me envolvía; principalmente porque lo hacía con osadía o por sorpresa. Lo que ahora deseaba no lo tenía lo suficientemente claro para realizarlo y esperar por su palabra fue lo único que pude hacer. Mi voz, asustada y con razón, había decidido esconderse.

–No todo el mundo tiene sombras o una sombra –dijo ante mi silencio–. Sólo los humanos que estén relacionados con la muerte.

Esa frase ató los cabos sueltos que flotaban a mi alrededor. Allí es a dónde ayer quería llegar pero no pudo haber empezado de peor manera. Las lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y estaba en todo mi derecho de llorar aunque no quisiera. ¿Qué otra reacción se podía esperar? Me pregunté internamente como excusa. Mi relación con la muerte bien podría basarse en mi padre así como en Neji. Me inclinaba, con terrible dolor, a que esto era resultado del último. Después de todo fue gracias a él, a un inesperado empujón, que ahora escuchaba al borde de las lagrimas a Sasuke.

–Puedo dar por sentado que sabes de qué hablo. –La incomodidad en su voz me alarmó lo suficiente para que limpiara mis mejillas pero sus dedos se hicieron cargo de eso, dándome la oportunidad de mirarlo a los ojos. No demostraba en ellos ninguna emoción.  
–C-Continúa –lo animé insegura, si bien presentía que no era necesario hacerlo.  
–Tu primo te dio una segunda oportunidad sin embargo no existe una tercera oportunidad de vida, Hyuuga, y en caso de que pienses lo contrario ésta sólo será temporal. Porque es el deber de nosotros, las sombras, terminar con aquella existencia.  
–Quieres decir… –tragué con dificultad, temerosa e impresionada. Mis ojos nunca habían estado tan expuestos–. ¿Vas a matarme?  
–No –aclaró con rapidez no obstante casi al mismo tiempo un brillo sospechoso cruzó sus ojos negro–, aún. Se nos asigna a un humano en el momento en el que haya logrado escapar de la muerte y si esto ocurre una segunda vez actuamos inmediatamente; pero no siempre los humanos experimentan una situación donde sus vidas corran peligro dos veces y salen bien librados, por lo que muchos de nosotros perdemos el tiempo ligados a ustedes hasta que mueren por destino y se nos asigna a otro.  
–Te creo –solté tan pronto como terminó de hablar–, pero no entiendo porqué ayer apoyabas mi seguridad. N-No sería… más conveniente para ti mantener silencio, aunque no sé qué ganarías matándome si vuelvo a tener... suerte.

Encogió los hombros.

–En primer lugar eres lista. En segundo lugar se supone que no tienes que verme y no lo puedes hacer a menos que yo lo consienta, y no se nos permite hacer eso. En tercer lugar lo que ganaría matándote sería placer y más fuerza, para mí tú eres una especie de alimento que extinguiré poco a poco en caso de que vuelvas a tener "suerte" –parecía cansado por la explicación, muy contrario a mí que no cabía de tanta información–. En cuarto lugar todo lo que dije anteriormente me importa una mierda, por eso ayer apoyé tu seguridad. Lo que hago está mal pero mi preocupación es poca.  
–Es absurdo –dije parpadeando–. ¿Te muestras a mí sólo por hacer la contra?  
–No –dijo seguro–. Dejo que me veas porque estoy interesado en ti.

Abrí la boca pero no fue mi voz la que se escuchó.

* * *

_[** A**iko Buddy ]_

* * *

Tengo ese presentimiento de que igual si no se escuchaba otra voz no se escucharía la de ninguna, mi Hinata debe estar sin palabras xD.

Señores, es lunes muy temprano pero cuando me levante voy a tener cosas que hacer y además tengo suficiente lío ahora en mi edificio con qué lidiar. No les hablo de mis vecinos porque son los peores y mientras menos de ellos se diga, mejor :). Sobre el rated del fic díganme si quieren que lo cambie, porque capaz contenido para mayores de dieciséis me sea útil aunque no va a ver lemon explícito, no explícito, sí lime.

¡Espero les guste! Y los que vieron el fic antes notaran los cambios imposibles de ignorar xD. A _nn_ y _OjosdeLuna (¡Patch! Lo AMO con todas las letras y ENVIDIO con todas las letras a Nora. ¡Qué suerte tuvo con él! xD Yo tardé más en leer la saga, la terminé hace unas horas y todavía tengo la piel de gallina xD. ¿Juegos del destino? Estoy en eso, me metí en tantas historias que la espera va a ser terrible, perdón, pero sí, Sasuke terminó siendo genial, y a Neji lo adora ahí)_ muchas gracias por dejar reviews, de verdad agradezco el apoyo n.n

¡Saludos y muchos besos! :D


	4. Capítulo tres

**G**enero: » Sobrenatural » Drama » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*–Hablan.  
*_Pensamientos, énfasis y/o citas.  
*«Recuerdos»_

* * *

**| Sombras |**

* * *

**C**apítulo tres

* * *

**–**Estás interesado en la chica equivocada, guapo –soltó una voz conocida, peligrosamente conocida, y mis ojos se dilataron en cuanto vi al intruso.

Natsuko era unos cinco centímetros más alta que yo y preciosa con su corto cabello rojo y sus expresivos ojos verde. Siempre desprendía amabilidad y confianza pero en esta ocasión un extraño frío yacía en sus ojos que apuntaban rígidos a Sasuke. Por mi parte, me sentí completamente fuera de lugar. Las palabras de ambos o no me habían impactado o lo habían hecho con tanta fuerza que se desordenaron en mi cabeza lo suficiente para que la oración no tuviera coherencia. Parpadear no ayudó a que me aclarara e intenté abrir de nuevo la boca, fallando en la misión.

–Hinata está apartada y no es que una cara bonita pueda arruinar la relación que mantiene con Ryu –Así, me arrepentí inmediatamente de no hablar antes.  
–¿D-De qué relación hablas?  
–Estás saliendo con Ryu –declaró Natsuko, abriendo sus ojos como insistiéndome a seguirle el juego. Decidí, en vez de continuar su invento, entrecerrar los míos con severidad desconocida, enderezándome para aclarar un punto que aún muchos no podían ver o no querían. Lo arrojé sobre la mesa innumerables veces pero muchos se negaban a aceptarlo: Ryu y yo nunca seríamos pareja y aunque sabía cuál era su intención no hacía falta llegar a esa mentira. Las relaciones, falsas o no, eran un tema sensible para mí.  
–Yo no tengo ninguna relación –aclaré firme para el desequilibrio de Natsuko aunque siendo justa y recordando que jamás había respondido a las palabras de Sasuke me atreví a enfrentarlo con decisión–, ni la voy a tener.

La sombra continuó estoica, evaluando la situación con sus ojos cobrando vida. La pregunta de qué estaría pensando me perseguía pero sabiendo que no era el momento de sentir curiosidad me volteé algo inestable para marcharme. Antes de emprender mi camino, sin embargo, lo escuché detrás de mí.

–Apártate –le dijo a Natsuko, quien no fue la única que se sacudió del frío tras sus palabras.

Sin medir acción alguna me volví frenética para tomarla de la mano y llevarla conmigo, de repente preocupada de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Caminé con ella sin pensar en detenerme nunca, mucho menos con el anhelo de voltear. Sólo ahora podía imaginar lo peligroso que él podía llegar a ser siendo una sombra. Había matado a personas, posiblemente hasta había torturado. Por Dios, él era un demonio, un sinónimo de malo, y yo lo tenía en mi espalda. _Tienes que alejarte de él_, dijo una voz dentro de mí, frustrándome al no saber cómo hacerlo. Revolviendo dentro de mi cabeza para encontrar una solución recordé sus palabras. En realidad, no entendía la magnitud de éstas, ya que aunque dijo que estaba interesado en mí nunca aclaró en qué sentido. En un descuido muy malo un pensamiento hizo que me sonroje y, sorprendida por el calor, rápidamente agité la cabeza. Sus palabras, a juzgar los hechos y creyendo lo que me había contado, sólo contaban con un sentido y el cual era desafortunadamente romántico. En respuesta me mordí el labio y me preocupé, pero no por mí. Mi ingenuidad llegaba al extremo en dónde sentía compasión de un ser sobrenatural y, quizás no tan, malvado. Hasta me imaginé la cara de reproche de mi padre, acusándome de tonta, pues comenzaba a arrepentirme de mis anteriores palabras.

¿Qué le pasaba a los hombres que de pronto me encontraban atractiva o, es lo mismo, interesante? Antes no era así y no me había vuelto una joya de la noche a la mañana para que de pronto sucediera. Nunca fui una ni lo iba a ser, ahora mucho menos lo era. Neji siempre me recordaba que sólo le pertenecía a él y que haría el amor con nadie más que él. Neji era el hombre del cual me había enamorado y jamás noté en nuestra relación que alguien nos interrumpiera pero debí imaginar que su intimidante figura era la única explicación, además de unas cuantas amenazas que nunca aprobé considerándolas innecesarias o extremas. Un beso de él, sin embargo, era suficiente para perdonarlo. Ante el recuerdo mi ánimo cayó y fue sólo entonces que noté que por primera vez nadie me reprochaba por mi reacción ni se lamentaba por la falta de luz en mis ojos. Descubrí también que en mi mano llevaba demasiado peso.

–¿Natsuko? –Cuando la miré me impresioné al verla completamente ida. La necesidad de pasarle las manos delante de la cara reiteradas veces para comprobar su presencia me pareció tentadora. En cambio, boqueé incrédula–. Él te ha hecho algo.

Por fin me miró.

–Claro que no. Ese imbécil corrió antes de que lo pateara en el trasero –contestó abruptamente apasionada–. Mira, no le veo la broma a quitarte la mochila para tirarla allí y tú tampoco deberías verla. No lo persigas para conseguir lo que es tuyo, persíguelo para enseñarle a respetarte. –Mi cara de nada llamó su atención, para más nada en mi rostro–. Hey, digo la que es nada más que la verdad. Hazte respetar. Menos mal que estaba cerca o ese imbécil seguro se hubiera aprovechado de tu inocencia; y no creo que a alguien le falten las ganas.

La pícara sonrisa en su rostro me dejó, no sólo helada sino también, boquiabierta.

En la noche me quedé sin uñas y sin un pelo lacio. No podía dormir y tenía buen derecho de no hacerlo, la suerte ajena a mí me lo debía. Entre la confesión vergonzosa y vaga de Sasuke y la reacción de Natsuko no sabía cuál elegir para darle el premio a la peor broma. Tampoco sabía cómo no considerarme una asesina. Si bien deseaba llorar no lo hice, porque el miedo no era motivo para llorar y porque mi prioridad era mantenerme firme sobre la tierra. Recordando las palabras de Sasuke yo podría morir en cualquier descuido: cruzando la calle e inclusive apoyándome en una baranda. De modo que al balcón de mi departamento ni siquiera lo miraba. Tal vez estaba siendo extrema pero la situación me hizo pensar en la verdad de la vida. Todo lo que vive, muere, así como todo lo que sube, baja mientras lo que dura nunca sería exacto. ¿No era Neji un ejemplo? Me dolía pensar que a unos minutos del accidente él me había besado con tanta vehemencia que hasta casi perdí la conciencia. Estuve feliz junto a él, planeando nuestro futuro, cuando de pronto todo se desmoronó. Ahora no tenía ningún plan más allá de lamentarme y recordarlo, más allá de lo mecánico.

Mis emociones estaban a un respiro de colapsar por lo que contuve la respiración para no gritar. Acepté cerrando los ojos que odiaba mi vida, odiaba no haber muerto y odiaba a Uchiha Sasuke por hacerme desear morir. Lamentaba, también, no poder hacerlo. Podría dañar emocional y físicamente a muchas personas con un suicidio y si intentaba hacer algo así de descabellado podría haber otro Neji que muriera. Peor resultaba que sería en vano, porque al instante le seguiría yo.

Fruncí el ceño y miré la hora en mi celular bajo las sabanas. La luz me segó de momento al estar la habitación a oscuras hasta que vi la hora. 02:06 PM. Frustrada di otra vuelta, quedando mi rostro enfrentado al rincón oscuro de mi habitación. No había dormido aún por tener la certeza de que ni Sasuke ni Natsuko habían bromeado conmigo y al parecer todavía no lo haría. En respuesta pensé para mi sorpresa que si él era mi sombra, quien irrumpió ayer en mi habitación, la sensación anterior de ser observada tenía una razón. Él estaba en aquel rincón. Tragué saliva ante el descubrimiento de que no tenía intimidad y prendí la lámpara de lectura. No había nadie, lo cual me resultaba imposible.

Después de apagar la luz me di un golpe mental.

–Sé que estás acá –dije en una voz débil pero corrida. Cuando escuché pasos ocultarme bajo las sabanas se me hizo tentador. Aceptar la situación no implicaba estar bien con ella–. Voy a encender la luz. Por favor, no te vayas.  
–¿Cuál es la diferencia? –_Oh_ _Dios, protégeme_. Podría haberme desmayado de la impresión de escucharlo pero en cambio me oculté bajo las sabanas, aterrándome cuando el colchón se hundió de un lado–. Era cuestión de tiempo.

No respondí pero él no pareció estar frustrado por mi actitud aunque no tenía la completa seguridad, no oía ni veía nada para comprobarlo después de todo, y reconociendo su paciencia me di ánimos para contestarle.

–¿Cuestión de... de tiempo para qué?  
–Para que lo aceptes y me busques. Entiendo que no sea fácil.  
–No lo es –salí de las sabanas demasiado despacio. Mis ojos adaptados a la oscuridad adivinaron una silueta y bajé la vista avergonzada. Era extraño tener a un hombre extraño en mi habitación y mucho más incómodo después de recordar lo que me había dicho–. Yo… olvidaré lo que me has dicho hoy y te agradecería si también lo hicieras. Sólo quiero saber más.  
–Contestare dependiendo de la pregunta –dijo–, pero no voy a olvidar que me gustas, Hyuuga. No puedo olvidar a una mujer tan hermosa y no me interesa tu gratitud. No exactamente.  
–Ya… –Incómoda miré hacia un costado, tratando de recordar una de las tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. _Una pregunta rápido…_ Al final terminé por tomar la más estúpida–. ¿Hay más de ustedes?  
–Sí –Como estaba nerviosa dejé que mis ojos se relajaran un poco.  
–¿Tienen… una historia? –pregunté vacilante, comenzando a jugar con mis dedos e irguiéndome en mi posición–. Me refiero a porqué esperar a que una persona sobreviva de un accidente es necesario –carraspeé–, s-si lo es.  
–Lo es para mantener nuestro alimento, aunque no lo necesitamos es bastante placentero, además de la impresionante fuerza que nos concibe. De igual modo, si uno nunca se alimenta se vuelve débil aunque no muera. Para nosotros no hay nada peor que la debilidad así que matamos a las personas para no serlo, tantas como sean. Los altos mandos no consideran correcto matar indiscriminadamente por placer y por ambición, así que decidieron ser jueces –explicó–. Los humanos tienen derecho a una nueva oportunidad de vida y de cumplir éste derecho las sombras tienen el poder de matar a aquel que goce de una tercera oportunidad. Es lo más justo si se considera que el humano ya debería haber muerto.

No contesté y me quedé pensando. ¿Era justo actuar como nuestros jueces, decidir cuándo o no debíamos morir? Tristemente pensé que era mejor a que nos matasen indiscriminadamente.

–Eso sucede igual –salté del susto, y me pregunté si él podía escuchar mis pensamientos–. Se los llama rebeldes. Son condenados a muerte inmediatamente. Fugitivos, es también la palabra, aunque ellos se consideran así mismos demonios y eso es lo que son.  
–Por Dios –susurré horrorizada–. Yo...Yo tengo que avisar sobre esto.  
–No lo harás –abrí la boca–. ¿Más preguntas?

Parpadeé. Sí, tenía más preguntas pero las olvidé. Me perturbó saber que esas cosas mataban a miles de personas inocentes, quizás, por día. Para evitar la ignorancia recordé su nombre: sombras. Tenía sentido considerando que siempre iban pegados a nuestras espaldas… De repente, abrí los párpados alarmada al darme cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle. Él había sido asignado a mí hace dos meses. Dos meses vigilándome de cerca, siguiendo mis pasos. Silencioso.

–¿Dos meses? –pensé en voz alta y lo imaginé asentir–. ¿E-Estuvo d-dos meses...?  
–Sí.  
–¿Incluso...? –Sentí el rostro entero arder. Cuando proseguí, desconociendo el porqué, las luces se encendieron–. Incluso cuando yo... ¿Incluso cuando yo me... duchaba?

Lo vi asentir, sin burla ni sonrisa. Estoico, pero había asentido. ¡Él me había visto tal y como mi madre me trajo al mundo! Quería desaparecer de la tierra, porque no importaba que fuera un animal, una sombra o hasta el espejo, yo me avergonzaría igual. Me hundí más en las sabanas, deseando que se fuera, sin embargo y para colmo él seguía inmutable.

–Eso no está bien –dejé salir con una voz débil. Había cosas más importantes en este asunto de las qué preocuparme pero siendo alguien tímido no podía ignorar ese hecho.  
–No le veo el problema –¡Qué no qué! Sorprendentemente lo quise golpear–. Nuestro corazón está congelado y no sentimos. No soy ningún humano para que ese tipo de visión me afecte.  
–Pero a mí me afecta –discutí, apretando los labios y mirando hacia la pared. Pensé tener fiebre de lo caliente que estaba mi rostro. Entonces, su próxima pregunta salvaje me descolocó:  
–¿Por qué?

_¡Por qué!_ ¿Enserio?

–Porque es incomodo –me limité a decir inflando los cachetes–, y vergonzoso.

Él asintió.

–¿No hay más preguntas?  
–S-Sí –otra vez susurré, aún descompuesta por el hecho de saber que no tenía intimidad–. ¿Por qué Natsuko no recuerda lo que en verdad sucedió hoy?

Hubo un gran silencio después de mi interrogante y nuevamente la curiosidad asaltó. Sus ojos me escrutaban mientras, según mi intuición, analizaba sus próximas palabras. En realidad no sabía si sentirme agradecida o descompuesta por cambiarle los recuerdos a Natsuko pero dependía de su respuesta elegir una opción en la balanza. Se supone que no es peligroso que alguien se interese en otra persona de la manera que él insinúa sin embargo no era un hecho y esperaba fervientemente que lo que Sasuke sintiera por mí no representara ningún peligro para los demás. En caso contrario, tendría que comenzar a planear cómo librarme de él.

–Me gustas y no me voy a apartar porque alguien sólo lo diga –contestó mirándome atentamente–. Ella pensó que era peligroso para ti y pensó mal. No te haré daño a ti ni a nadie y la mejor forma es obligándolos a apartarse de mi camino. Ella no volverá a interferir en mis planes.

Me preparé para contestarle pero para mi sorpresa él se inclinó sobre mí.

La helada mano de él se posó sobre uno de mis brazos y la otra en mi mentón, y posteriormente me besó. Lento, frío y seguro. Cuando el beso se profundizó ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, por mi parte porque estaba impresionada de lo repentino del mismo aunque aliviada de que no fuera mi primer beso. En un ataque de curiosidad una vez le había pedido a Neji que me besara y había sido fantástico, de hecho lo habíamos repetido y cada vez con más pasión. El reciente beso, en contraste, me pareció frío y mecánico no obstante más tarde, desconociendo si fue el hecho de que me encontraba sorprendida y desarmada, comencé a sentir más. Me concentré en el roce de nuestras lenguas, logrando por fin cerrar los ojos y sorprendiéndome de la distinta sensación. Reconocía que aunque no lo había deseado extrañaba la sensación de un beso.

Comencé a disfrutar de la acción hasta que se apartó y un balde de agua fría cayó en mis hombros.

–¿Qué... cree que hizo? –Demandé, aunque debía oírse gracioso por mi voz suave y mi ceño fruncido, pero eso no importaba. Estaba anonadada, principalmente porque cuando abrí los ojos él tenía el mismo rostro serio. Parecía estar analizando la situación.  
–Una marca –respondió–. Realicé una marca que te impedirá hablar sobre las sombras.

_¿Una marca? _No supe a qué se refería con eso pero aunque quise preguntarle no pude, pues luego todo fue oscuridad y desperté.

¿Había sido todo un sueño? Sacudí la cabeza espantada por la locura que debía estar despertando dentro de mí. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al levantarme un minuto antes de que el despertador sonara y no una hora anterior. Supuse que debía estar cansada, me sentía cansada. Cuando entré al baño lo primero que realicé fue lavar mi rostro, me veía horrible por la falta de sueño pero no me importaba mucho. Posteriormente cogí el cepillo de dientes y coloqué la pasta en él. Cepillé mis dientes y al intentar lavar la lengua dejé que el cepillo cayera espantada.

Allí, en medio de mi lengua, yacía un extraño símbolo negro.

Nada había sido un sueño y él no había mentido aunque eso no me ayudó a comprender porqué tenía una marca. ¿Acaso la hizo sólo con besarme? Miré hacia mi brazo, donde él había posado su mano, y suspiré aliviada al ver que no tenía ningún tatuaje en la zona. Por suerte jamás dejaría que alguien me lamiera, y al ser esa su habilidad para crear tatuajes estaba a salvo de terminar pintada en negro.

Apenas llegué al colegio me impuse la regla de no abrir la boca, por lo que no hablé mientras esperaba el receso. Kiba y Mizuki no cesaban de hacerme preguntas, obligándome a mentirles sobre la condición de mi garganta y a ansiar con más vehemencia el sonido de la campana. Llegado el momento y no perdiendo la oportunidad me alejé corriendo de ellos mientras les sonreía y les señalaba que no se preocuparan. Recordando la invasión en la azotea me encaminé a la biblioteca con la firme idea de que nadie la habitaba y además el no hablar resultaba un problema menos. Al llegar le sonreí a Shino que levantó sus ojos al escucharme entrar. Él era todavía más callado que yo y por suerte no me veía sometida a preguntas no deseadas a su alrededor.

Para pasar el rato me adentré en los estantes buscando libros en la sección de romance. Siendo una romántica nata adoraba los relatos de ese género, ya que siempre me daban una excusa para sonreír y, más relevante, para llorar. Era un medio que usaba para desahogarme sin prejuicios, pues aunque no era una razón directa servía de todos modos. Como deseaba más que nada intimidad escogí sentarme en el suelo, escondida entre los estantes. En eso pensé en lo que me había explicado ayer Sasuke, en su última información. Él podía cambiar los recuerdos de las personas y eso sólo para que no se entrometieran en su camino. Preguntándome si era correcto concluí que la fácil acción no era la solución y mucho menos necesaria, ya que jamás le correspondería. Su manera de atraerme y por cierto muy mala implicaba una seducción forzosa que por ser tal nunca se cumpliría. Si pensaba que siendo como era podría enamorarme, decidí, estaba equivocado. Además, la opción de amar dejó de depender de mí cuando Neji se marchó y consigo se llevó mi corazón, mi única capacidad para amar.

Suspirando abrí el libro para comenzar a leerlo pero un sentido me advirtió de una compañía entonces interrumpiéndome. El intruso tomó así asiento junto a mí. Por el rabillo del ojo, entre incómoda y curiosa, logré divisar una cabellera negro.

–¿Qué haces acá? –susurré evitando mirarlo.  
–Soy una sombra –contestó–, y la tuya.

Su repentina llegada me hizo notar lo molesta que estaba por la marca que me había hecho así que decidí ignorarlo. Me corrí unos muchos centímetros lejos de él y suspiré relajada al ver que no insistió en la cercanía, pero cuando me erguí y lo vi delante de mí creí que el fin del mundo había llegado. De milagro no morí infartada.

–Eres hermosa –dijo de repente, por lo que aspiré asombradora e impresionada. En la cumbre de la fiebre escondí mi rostro detrás del flequillo y el libro, evitándolo.  
–N-No lo hagas. Para.  
–Hermosa y torpe –corrigió, y viéndolo a hurtadillas me sorprendí al notar una curva sonrisa–. También eres tímida y tranquila, y eso me gusta. Actualmente siento vergüenza ajena de cómo te comportas. Escondiéndote y llorando. Me dijeron que eras más brillante e inteligente, y terca pero sólo veo a un ratón resignado que me molesta la vista de la verdadera Hinata.  
–No es que quiera ser así –le contesté a la defensiva ignorando cómo sabía tanto de mí.  
–Tampoco parece que quieras dejar de ser así.

Difícilmente le hubiera contestado e igual, en ese momento, llegó Shino. Casi caigo de espaldas cuando se sentó sobre Sasuke y luego desapareció. Tragué con dificultad.

–¿Shino-kun? –él me miró con curiosidad, quizás.  
–¿No hay nadie más? –preguntó neutral–. No, no lo hay. Entonces, no has venido a buscar los libros para el próximo trabajo de biología. Ryu-kun me ha pedido que se los consiga y como están juntos pensé que no era necesario que te molestes.  
–¿Juntos en qué?  
–En el trabajo de biología –se calló, distrayéndome de pensar porqué no entendía lo que hablaba–. No has prestado atención. Ryu-kun y tú están juntos en el trabajo de biología. Él se ha ofrecido a ser tu pareja en la clase.  
–Eso… ¿Pasó?

Shino continuó observándome pero le resté importancia y traté de recordar. Efectivamente, estuve tan adentrada en la tarea de no mostrar mi lengua que olvidé prestar atención a algo más. Cuando él se paró y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera lo hice. En la mesa donde se encontraba antes habían tres libros sobre el tema del trabajo. Le agradecí como era debido sin embargo me congelé al ver a Sasuke entrar. Mi estado llamó la atención de Shino que miró hacia dónde yo lo hacía, y mi alarma se expandió más. Él, tanto como yo, lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, todos sus pasos.

Intenté estupefacta preguntarle si podía verlo también pero no lo logré. Nada consiguió salir de mi boca. Abría la boca pero mi vos no salía. Era tanta mi desesperación por no poder hablar que sentí que me asfixiaba. Saber perdida mi voz me recordó lo valiosa que ésta era y lo mucho que la extrañaría porque aparentemente, pensé desesperada, me había quedado muda.

–Idiota –solté en voz alta y mis manos cubrieron rápidamente mis labios. Shino me miró confundido y detrás de él Sasuke desnudó otra curva sonrisa–. L-Lo siento.

La pena me inundó y agaché el rostro completamente rojo. Aprovechando no poder hablar pensé en soltar groserías puesto que no saldrían. Grave error fue el que cometí al olvidar esas comedias donde la palabra que no deseas que sea escuchada es la sonante. Realicé otra reverencia abochornada aunque admitía que estaba más que aliviada.

–¿Me lo dijiste a mí? –escuché. Alcé la vista para encontrarme con el estoico rostro de Sasuke. Recordé de inmediato "la marca" que realizó conmigo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que le echara la culpa por lo ocurrido. Aquello era algo injusto, prácticamente un delito–. Me habían dicho que eras educada y amable. ¿Faceta nueva o soy demasiado desagradable? –sus palabras me dieron en mi punto débil.  
–N-No te lo dije a ti –contesté rápidamente, ya que insultar no era lo mío–. Fue un accidente, no podía hablar y...  
–Te creo –abrí la boca–. Te estaba buscando para que seas mi pareja. También escuché que algunas materias te cuestan y quiero ayudarte en el trabajo de biología.  
–Hinata no puede –la voz de Shino apareció, haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño. Lo ignoré y mi atención se centró en mi defensor y salvador, si bien no tenía caso puesto que era inútil alejar a tu sombra. Ya me había resignado–. Ella tiene que hacer el suyo con su novio.

Inmediatamente deseé que no hubiera intervenido.

–Ryu-kun no es mi novio –aclaré confundida–. ¿Por qué piensas eso, Shino-kun?  
–¿Aún no son pareja? –preguntó serio, y agachando el rostro negué–. Bueno, yo pensé...  
–Vamos Hyuuga –demandó Sasuke y con tal de librarme del tema de Ryu lo seguí. Irónico resultaba quién era ahora mi salvador.

Nos dirigíamos a la azotea y en el recorrido su inoportuna voz me sonó molesta.

–¿Quién es Ryu, del que todos hablan? –preguntó mientras miraba erguido su frente–. Sé que no es nada tuyo. Si te molesta dímelo y me encargo de él.  
–No lo harás –No lo podía creer, como tampoco podía saber a qué se refería con encargarse. Por otra parte, Ryu era una buena persona pero no mi idea de pareja. Suspirando me atreví a mirarlo–. Ryu sí es algo mío, es mi amigo y nada más… ¿A qué te refieres con encargar?  
–Lo convenceré de que no te moleste –antes de que abriera la vieja puerta él se adelantó, permitiéndome entrar primero en un gesto caballeroso. Me volteé para mirarlo tan pronto como él cerró la puerta.  
–No te dejaré hacerlo, Sasuke. Sé que resulta fácil pero no es la manera, prácticamente estás abusando de tus… poderes. Lo que le hiciste Natsuko no lo volverás a hacer. N-No lo puedes volver a hacer, no acá –Respirando me senté antes de apoyarme en las barandas para mirar, recordando la advertencia de Sasuke. Había soltado lo que creía era la verdad, él no podía manipular a las personas incluso siendo lo que era y recién ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que me disgustaba. No tenía el derecho, no obstante, lo olvidé todo en cuanto sonrió. Me pregunté anonada si eso era bueno o muy malo.  
–Es más romántico que luche por tu amor. ¿Es eso? –sorprendentemente, contestó.  
–¡N-No me refería a eso! –no me volví hacia él, enrojecida por su palabras y dudosa de cómo había llegado a semejante conclusión–. Dices que no puedes sentir pero entonces…  
–No puedo hacerlo pero tú eres especial y pronto me querrás como yo a ti, Hinata –dijo–. Primero tengo que ayudarte. No tengo nada que esconder ni que esperar como para no decirte que me gustas. Estoy demasiado interesado en ti y en respuesta actúo a mi manera pero no por eso soy lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que con sólo decírtelo me vas a corresponder de inmediato. Va a tomar su tiempo pero me vas a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

Mi silencio fue suficiente para dar a conocer mi respuesta. La situación era incómoda pero extrañamente familiar. Quería contestarle pero no sabía el qué. Fracasando en la búsqueda miré abajo sólo para encontrarme con la imagen de mis amigos besándose y jugando como una verdadera pareja, prontamente discutiendo. Sonreí y un pensamiento me tomó con la guardia en cero, obligándome a mirar curiosa a Sasuke.

–¿Ayudarme? –pregunté con el rostro deformado en duda–. ¿Necesito ayuda?  
–Eres deprimente, Hinata, y aunque lo intentas no vas a lograr superar a tu primo. Si me preguntas cómo lo haré, aún no lo he pensado. Sólo no quiero verte llorar más.

Unos segundos más tarde me encontraba volviéndome hacia el patio otra vez, procesando sus palabras. Había dentro de mí una sonrisa que quería salir pero además la acompañaba un nudo que la reprimía únicamente logrando que mi rostro no variara. Que necesitaba ayuda era un hecho pero ni siquiera yo misma sabía cómo hacerlo tanto como no me animaba a aclararlo. Sasuke era el anillo para mi dedo que por desgracia no me otorgaba el poder que requería. Suspiré quién sabe por qué vez más y me centré en Mizuki y Kiba, riendo cuando ella lo golpeó por "mirar" más de lo normal a otra mujer. Anteriormente me había preguntado si cuando tuviera una pareja actuaríamos como ellos pero en lo absoluto la relación que tuve no se igualaba a aquella. Neji y yo nunca habíamos discutido hasta el punto en el que alguno se golpeara, siquiera en broma, quizás porque no estaba en nuestra naturaleza. Si jugábamos como ellos lo hacían ahora, sin duda. Neji tenía lunares en la espalda que debían unirse inmediatamente para descubrir un nuevo dibujo y aunque siempre me regañaba, siempre nos reíamos.

Lentamente formé una sonrisa nostálgica, sintiendo al sentimiento quemando mis ojos tan pronto como una sombra me cubrió. Llevando mi vista hacia un lado hallé a Sasuke extendiéndome su mano, observándome como tantas veces indiferente. Me tomó unos segundos pero no por eso lo rechacé.

–El trabajo de biología lo haré con Ryu –dije bajo pero sin quitar mi mirada de la suya. Él formó una sonrisa un tanto extraña no obstante conocida.  
–No sueltes mi mano hasta llegar al salón y te perdonare.

* * *

_[ **A**iko Buddy ]_

* * *

Entonces gente, qué tal va la historia n.n

Perdón por el retraso pero tuve problemas, de hecho todavía los tengo. Hoy tuve el día libre o, más bien, decidí no hacer nada y dedicarme a mí. Irresponsable es mi segundo nombre, el cual acepto con orgullo. No les confirmo que vuelva el lunes que viene pero lo voy a intentar y luego cuanto antes. Eso es todo en cuanto aclaraciones y ahora:

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Dark Amy-chan_ (Sin duda lo estabas leyendo xD pero gracias a mi espontaneidad lo estoy volviendo a subir, diferente pero sin tocar la trama n.n)_. kary landero 3 _(Uf, menos mal que te va gustando n.n' Nunca me esforcé tanto y en esta historia quiero dejar todo de mí, cualquier duda o error que veas, yo lo recibo gustosa. Vos también cudáte n.n)_

Como regalo les dejo esta frase: _No todo es lo que parece (:O)._

¡Saludos!


End file.
